The present invention relates to improvements in the flush mechanism for toilets and in particular to toilets of the type where in the toilet bowl discharges to a holding tank and a closure member is provided for opening and closing the discharge outlet from the bowl to the holding tank. Toilets of this character are commonly used in mobile homes, recreational vehicles, marine vessels and the like.
A known toilet of the type to which the present invention relates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,340, commonly assigned, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent discloses a toilet apparatus having a hand operated flush mechanism. The toilet disclosed in the referenced patent does not include a flush water storage tank located above the bowl with a flush actuator as in a typical residential toilet. As a result, the hand operated flush controls are located at the top of the bowl. This location requires the toilet user to stoop over the bowl to reach the controls. This may be difficult for elderly or handicapped persons and may also be an unpleasant task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide flush controls that are more convenient to operate.
The present invention provides a foot controlled flush mechanism for improving the ease by which the toilet is flushed. The hand operated flush control levers of the toilet disclosed in the referenced patent are replaced by wire actuated control levers that are operated by foot pedals. The pedals are pivotally mounted to the toilet housing at a position near the base of the toilet for easy operation by a toilet user without requiring stooping over the bowl.
Two pedals are provided, one for operating the flush water supply to the bowl and the other for operating the closure member at the bowl discharge outlet. The flush water pedal can be operated independently of the closure member pedal for use in partially filling the bowl with water before use of the toilet. After toilet use, the closure member pedal is actuated to open the bowl discharge outlet. The closure member pedal coacts with the water pedal to simultaneously actuate the water pedal to provide water for flushing.
The flush mechanism includes a return spring to automatically return the control levers to their normal positions when the foot pedals are released. It is a further object of the invention to provide a flush mechanism which, in the event of a failure of the return spring, enables the pedals to be manually raised to return the control levers to their normal positions.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.